imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassia Ferra
CASSIA FERRA (Character Profile) from Kill the LADY Created and Played by: [http://www.imdb.com/user/ur9938400/boards/profile/ Timeless ''] '''NAME:' Cassia Ferra AGE: 23 GENDER: Female ORIENTATION: '''Heterosexual/Straight '''OCCUPATION: A Radio Personality (DJ) LOOKS: '''Cassia Ferra is a round face, 5’3, normal built young woman at the age of 23. She has dark, medium-length hair that she usually keeps it loose and straight/wavy. Sometimes she’s crinkle it or tie it in tight braids. Her eyes are a common brown, and her lips are a rosy pink. Her skin is that of a fair olive complexion. Cassia is comfortable with her body, except for about two things. Her weight and her height. Cassia wishes she was taller, cause compare to some of her friends, she’s one of the shortest. And she can gain weight easily if she overeats. To her, her body is “prone to fatness” since most of her family are heavily built. She had acne as a teen, but it has since disappeared, but some come back in regularly if she doesn’t continue to moisturize her face. Her style of clothing is pretty much that of her own. She love boots (preferably brown or black ones), that’s about all she wears besides sneakers. Leather boots, ankle-high boots, knee-high boots, snow-boots. '''RACE: Latin American (Mexican) ACTRESS: Maite Perroni PERSONALITY: Cassia Ferra was born in Guadalajara on March 1985, Mexico before her father was transferred to Mexico City, eventually moving the family to the U.S. for his job when Cassia was at the age of 12. She adapted well to her new home in New Orleans. As a teenager, Cassia became some-what of a rebel. She hung out in some of the wrong groups, often had to be bailed out of trouble, sometimes jail for either speeding, drinking, or polluting building with graffiti. She’s also been kicked out of schools more than once. She had either insulted the wrong people, or had gotten expelled. The Ferras did not know what to do with their growing teen. She was just too much to keep up with. She’d go out, come back late, and sometimes didn’t comeback at all until the next night. Gomez Ferra gave up on his daughter. He busied himself with work, and avoided coming home to his problematic child. Guadalupe was Cassia’s Great-Aunt. She looked after Cassia, and was the one who came to the school to talk it over with the principals, she was the one who came and got Cassia out of trouble, even though she herself had gotten old, walking had become exhausting, and trying to keep her niece out of trouble proved hopeless. Guadalupe was old and couldn’t take care of the girl any longer, so she sent Cassia to an all-girls boot camp one summer for a period of 8 weeks. Cassia describes those weeks as the few she’d never forget. Day after to day, someone was screaming in her ear, telling her how pathetic she was, how much of a disgrace she was to her poor family. The other girls were just as mean. Some speak, but only in snarls and growls. Others were like her, forced to come here after they’d done nothing wrong, except be a kid. She made new friends, and they got through the hell together. But after leaving boot camp, Cassia did clean up her act a little. She started spending less time on the streets and more in the music store. She got a job in the music store in away to make her aunt happy. She often broadcasted and made a hitlist of all the new songs. She found that this is what she loved most, telling people about the new music that was out there, and her opinions on them. The people in the store found her funny, and enjoyed her broadcastings. The manager suggested that she get into radio hosting, and referred her to an online radio station. Cassia quickly took the chance, and hosted the online show for about two years as she finished high school. She took went to college in hopes to one day become a radio personality. She took courses and went to an audition to host the local campus station. She won the audition, regardless of her aunt’s subject on the matter. Aunt Guadalupe was rather old-fashioned. She didn’t think it was proper future for a girl. Cassia became popular for her humorous insults on famous musicians, and her bitter opinions on the music industry in general. Cassia continued this during the course of her schooling. But the studio didn’t completely keep Cassia from her old ways. With the new found popularity, Cassia went to more parties, and gained more friends. All the pressure was starting to get to her. To drank more and more, until it became like she almost depended on it, but she claims she can quit any time she wants. It is not like she’s an alcoholic, she says. Aunt Guadalupe enrolled Cassia in this new show she heard about to help her niece become a more respectful lady, and get rid of her drinking habits before it becomes serious. Cassia sees this as her aunt trying to put her in boot camp again. Her friends told her it’d be a good opportunity to increase her popularity and to get some publicity. Cassia is usually energetic, outgoing, humorous, free-spirited, stubborn cause she hates to ask for help, she wants people to think that she has everything under control. Cassia is confident, somewhat impulsive, risk-taking, impatient, blunt, tactless, superficial when it comes to people, witty, but some how still approachable and likable. LIKES: She likes parties, music is her passion, she loves texting on her phone, making cds, watching sci-fi movies and anime, and photography. She likes reptiles. She had a small king snake named Dicey, but had to give her up when she left for college. She also collects Bratz dolls cause she likes their clothes and style. Her favorite colors are baby blue, lilac, yellow orange, and black. Cassia loves her Aunt and Son. She also has found a thing for journalism. Xena Warrior Princess. Strong female figures. Intelligent men. DISLIKES: Her father for ignoring her. Her having to give up her baby and pet cause of school and her dream. Her boss for being a womanizer. Female stereotypes. People who bash single mothers. People who are bitter and conceited. Wimps. People who hide behind others. Dump men. Trends. Crazy fan girls. STRENGTHS: She’s a very good public speaker, she has lots of personality (she needs to, to be a Radio personality), she’s a pretty good mother, she calls up about her son and send him gifts whenever she can. She’s very good at her job, and well in school, though it can be tough keeping both balanced. She has a pretty good vocabulary. She’s bilingual. She can speak in her native Spanish tongue, and can speak English as well. WEAKNESSES: She can gain weight easily, she’s not so very tall, she’s allergic to mushrooms. She’s somewhat of an alcoholic, but she denies it. She’s afraid of horses, she doesn’t like them cause one almost stepped on her as a child when it threw her over. She can get jealous and very envious of others especially when she thinks she can do a lot better. She can be a bit too outgoing with her opinions. She always defends herself. RELATIONSHIPS: She has her college friends, she has her Aunt and her son. She no longer keeps in contact with her father, or Rodriquez’s father. FAMILY: Father (Gomez Ferra), Aunt (Guadalupe Ferra). She is an only child, and mother died in childbirth, Son (Rodriquez Ferra) Trivia She has a son by the name of Rodriquez who is 8 months old. Rod lives with her aunt Guadalupe. Speaks in a Mexican accent.